mairimashita_irumakunfandomcom-20200215-history
Balam Sicirue
Balam '''is one of the staff of Babirus Demon School. He was first introduced subbing for Darry in Demonic History due to his Evil Cycle. He's the head of the Imaginary Things Research. Mythical Zoology teacher at Babyls. He's close friends with Kalego as they were classmates in the past. He's a Cheth (8) Rank. Iruma mindlessly confesses he is a human while being impressed by Baram's kindness. The teacher chooses to protect his secret. Appearance Balam is a giant and built demon, towering over even the tall Naberius Kalego. He has bird-like legs from his knees down at least, and long hair. He wears a dark tank top, light colored pants, leather gloves, and a mask over his mouth and nose, covering an injury that exposes the left side of his jaw and fangs. In Chapter 66, he cuts his hair off into a buzz-cut, claiming it scared the students and he didn't want them to be more afraid of him than they already were. Personality Despite his terrifying appearance, Balam is very kind and gentle, treating every living thing with compassion and a soft hand. He is also fascinated in the human world and the supposedly mythical creatures he believes exist there, becoming elated when he discovered humans exist after meeting Iruma. He is also extremely protective. Upon discovering Iruma was a human living among the demon realm, he scolded the boy for being so careless, and ranted to him for hours about all the dangers he could get into and how to avoid them. He also continues to check up on Iruma thereafter, making sure the boy was staying out of trouble and ensuring that no one else had found out his secret. History Not much is currently known about his his past other then the fact that attended Babirus with Kalego. Both attending during the same year. Nothing else is known about what happened to his jaw either. Abilities '''Buzzer- His Bloodline Magic. He is able to detect anyone who is trying to lie or do wrongdoings by just observing them. "Skinship"- Not a magic ability, but a habit that Balam has. He has a habit in grabbing creatures or in most cases, his students, and pet them for quite a while. This usually results in students running away in fear of him and spreading rumors that he was doing that in order to find experiments, (even though this is not true) Summoning Vines- One of his mostly used Non-Verbal Plant based magic. He uses them to take him places or grab anything nearby. Relationships Suzuki Iruma- Balam had been very excited to meet Iruma due to the fact that he's human. However, he was very concerned for him due to his lack of knowledge in the Demon World and the danger that lurks beyond the school. He had provided all the help that Iruma needs for his final exam and is proud of him when he passed the test. Naberius Kalego- They both share the same classroom in Babirus Demon School as students. They are very good friends to the point that they are in the first name basis. Trivia * He is one of the few Demons who knows about Iruma's status as human. * He loves children's picture books so much that he makes them as a hobby. He is shown to have made Iruma several picture books to learn for the exam in chapter 65. * He also loves cute things. Category:Staff